For years, hardware and software design tools, including software development kits, emulators, debuggers, and other tools have incorporated various tools and features for improving the efficiency of the operation, design, test, and development process. Often, modern tools include various debugging features, including “watch” or “memory” windows to inspect and/or modify variables and memory locations within a target software application. While modern tools make the design, test, and emulation of hardware and software more efficient than ever before, various enhancements, improvements, and/or efficiencies may be desirable. This disclosure describes various implementations of methods and/or systems relating to the interpretation of, interaction with and/or detection of virtual types, as well as relating to other inventions disclosed herein.
In one embodiment, the invention relates to a method of interpreting the value of a variable having a raw or native type and a virtual type, wherein the method comprises the act of interpreting the value of the variable in a format that is consistent with its virtual type. In another embodiment, the invention relates to a system for interacting with a variable having a raw or native type. In another embodiment, the invention relates to a method of detecting the virtual type of a variable. Other embodiments, features and uses of the systems, methods, and subject matter disclosed herein may be understood by reference to the full extent of this disclosure, including the following detailed description, the claims, the appendices, and the several drawings herein.